eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagemasa
Kagemasa, the Maha Sensei is a Tank that belongs to the Harmony faction. Players can unlock Kagemasa by participating in the Way of Maha event. Lore The Maha Sensei In the northwest corner of Etryna, south of the Frostalon Mountains, Cloudcrest Peak stoof majestic and alone, its top forever obscured from prying eyes. Few have managed to make the ascent. Even the monks who spent their lives cloistered in the Maha Temple, which was built into the very side of the mountain, never dared to attempt it. These monks were the devout disciples of the deity Maha. According to legend, Maha came to Etryna to teach the Way, a life of purpose and dedication. He reached out to downtrodden across the continent, whispering a message that only they could hear. Those who could sense his were instructed to make the pilgrimage to Cloudcrest Peak, with the promise of spiritual enrichment and a sense of belonging. After establishing the Maha Temple, the deity ascended to Cloudcrest Peak. It is said that Maha rode the wind to the top and became one with the clouds. The representative that Maha left in the temple was known as the Sensei. Each Sensei was to be the most venerable of the monks, charged with the care of the temple until the day that their souls would return to Naraka. Each new Sensei would have an audience with Maha to listen to the most glorious teachings and bring them back to the temple. Kagemasa was pursuing this very glory. It was his sixth night climbing the mountain. As the new Sensei, it was his duty to meet Maha at the summit. He had a premonition that he would reach the peak tomorrow morning. As with the five previous nights, he found a space between the rocks and, after positioning his pack to block out the wind and snow, prepared a small fire and settled into sleep. Years ago, Kagemasa was but a lowly guard. Until one fateful day, an infiltrator broke into the temple at night in an attempt to steal its most treasured relic: the Maha Seal. He killed numerous monks. Kagemasa struggled to stop him, but was badly injured in the process. However, right before the infiltrator could finish him off, the Chief Disciple, Mugen, appeared and sent the intruder flying through the window with a single punch. From that day forward, Mugen and Kagemasa walked different paths. Mugen, hailed as a champion of the faith, grew in influence and eventually came into conflict with the then-Sensei. Mugen wanted the monks of Maha to go down the mountain to do battle against the Dark Lord. But the Sensei held firm to the Way, resolutely opposing any brothers leaving Cloudcrest Peak, especially for a reason as petty as revenge. Mugen was enraged by the Sensei's decision and attacked him, but was restrained by his brothers. Mugen was branded an apostate; his face was sealed within the Mask of Asura, and he was thrown into the temple's dungeon. In contrast, Kagemasa, wounded as he was by the infiltrator's blade, could no longer serve as a guard. So he spent his days in quiet contemplation, and one day, he was named the Chief Disciple himself. Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos